You Again
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Everything is going smoothly for Jack. He becomes a famous rock star from a bullied, high school nerd. But everything starts to fall apart when he found out the one his little sweet sister is going to marry; his high school time arch nemesis. AU, OOCness, Jackrabbit, and fem!Jamie. Not your cup of tea? Brew another pot. No flame, no worries! Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** You Again

**Summary:** Everything is going smoothly for Jack. He becomes a famous rock star from a bullied, high school nerd. But everything starts to fall apart when he found out the one his little sweet sister is going to marry; his high school time arch nemesis.

**Pairing:** Human!Bunnymund/Jack

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer:** I own nothin'~! But, well, if you insist, I'll gladly accept Jack and Bunny and Pitch to be my property. No? Okay. Still own nothing.

**Pointless Rambling:** This is the first idea I got for this fandom, yet I finished the first chappie after some time. Really… it's not cool. :/

Inspired by a movie of the same title, I hope this is not plagiarsm (I'm paranoid).

Ohkay, I kinda forgot to put this before *stupid me*. Thank goodness **phantomworks** pointed it out for me. So, I'm genderbending Jamie here. Yep, he is a _girl_ in this story.

Okay, enjoy, guys~! :D

* * *

You may think that high school life is easy, fun, interesting and all. You might've just watched too much High School Musical. You know, that movie where it all ended happily just after some sing-a-song-s?

Well, friends. Let me tell you a thing or two about high school. First, you can't solve your problem with song except if your problem is that you're standing in front of the judges of some singing competition like… say, American Idol. But, other than that is just a big no. Take me for example.

"_Hey, Frost! Catch this!"_

_A sight of a flying football ball was all I could see before I felt a painful impact as the ball collided with my face. "Oof!" I cursed as I not-so-gently fell on my butt._

_And their voice was ringing so beautifully in my ears, especially one that belonged to the school's football team's quarterback (also their leader) whose name I'd rather not to mention; "What a loser."_

Ouch. Memory's hurt.

And, of course you know about some high school stuffs. About a person that stood out the most as if there was a blinding light coming from his or her body?

In my high school, that person was me. Everybody knew me, and not just had once or twice heard my name. They all **knew** me.

Mostly so because I was the only person stupid and sloppy enough to actually crash to one of the most popular boys in the entire school. And I spilled my food on him too.

"_Can I sit here?"_

"_Sorry, it's saved."_

"_How about over here?"_

"_Sorry, Frost. It's saved."_

_I wandered around the cafeteria to find a seat, and still found none. And it seems that my wheel of fortune (if there was any) still hadn't reached its lowest state. I bumped into something, and when I adjusted my glasses, I realized it wasn't just something. It was someone._

_Well, damned my luck. It wasn't just someone. It was one of the most popular boys in the school whose name was just another name I'd rather not to mention._

"_I… I-I, well, sorry… I guess?"_

_He didn't really make a fuss about it, but his friends (maybe?) and the girls did. _

"_Way to go, Frost," that voice again. I hate hearing that mocking voice, why did this oh-so-popular quarterback just loved mocking me?_

_On his cue, they marched me into the school's lobby and they locked me out here. Alone. Cold. In the rain._

_Perfect._

Oh, and about the singing and stuffs?

"_Come on, Frostbite! Are you going to just stand there all mute?" was that quarterback's voice._

_Whose great idea was it to sign me up in this accursed singing audition for the school festival next month?_

_I opened my mouth and tried to muster all my voice but only a croaked cough came out. Okay, if anything, I at least know that I should never, ever, ever, ever, EVER, pick singing as an option for my future job._

Well, I thought of that then, but it turns out that I ended up being the vocalist of a band I'm sure you've heard the name.

But still, up to the end, high school was still hell.

And again, if I was just going to complain about that, I wouldn't be here giving you all the bright side of my story.

The constant misery made me took a decision to change. I went to college once I graduated even though I didn't really like school (and I heard that college was even worst) and my Mom gave me the permission not to go.

I started wearing contact lenses, I cut my annoyingly long hair (especially the bangs) which was actually had been 'protecting' me from the spiteful gaze my not-so-friendly-friends-which-I-refuse-to-address- as-one gave me in my high school time.

I worked so hard to overcome my low self esteem problem by speech. Not the best way, but it worked just fine.

I did anything I could to overcome my problem. And I did it.

I am not the Jack Frost people used to know. I am now Jack Frost the world longs to meet.

Yes, I am Jack Frost, and I am proud to say that I am the vocalist of your beloved band; 'Frozen Heel'.

* * *

He walked down from the podium after reading the entire prologue of his biography. Applause was heard for at least a minute or so. Then three young men surrounded him by the bottom of the stairs. They were a blue eyed blonde, a brown eyed brunette, and another blonde with grayish blue eyes.

"That was sweet, J!" the blue eyed blond exclaimed, hugging him really tight.

"Huh? Well, thanks."

"Aye, it was a right decision for you to accept the offer to make a biography, lad," this one was from the brunette with a faint Scottish accent.

"I kinda wanted to do it since sometimes ago."

"Aw, poor Jackie. Who did those terrible things to you? Come on, tell your big bro."

"Wait a minute. You're his big bro, Shane? If anything, I am."

"Sorry, lads. But I think I am far more suitable to be his… big bro," the young man stuttered a bit, obviously not accustomed to saying the term.

Jack only chuckled as his band mates end up fighting. He would really like to stay a bit longer at the publishing ceremony, but he had to quickly go back to his apartment and pack up his clothes.

He had to be at his home by tomorrow.

His beloved little sister was going to get married.

* * *

"Mom, I'm boarding now, I have to turn off the phone soon."

"_Oh, I still want to hear your voice."_

"You'll see me in person not too long from now. Can I turn off the phone now?"

"_No, I still have to remind you so you won't be late."_

"Yes, I won't be late. The flight is right on the schedule."

"_And, do you bring the chocolate eggs Jamie loves so much?"_

"Yes, I do. It's the wedding present, so don't tell her."

"_Ah, my little angel is going to get married. Can you imagine that, Jackie? And Ethan is so lucky to get her."_

"Yes, he does. Uh… didn't you say that Jamie's going to marry her senior back in her high school?"

"_Yes, she is."_

"Well, because we were in the same high school, I suppose I would know this 'Ethan'."

"_Yup, you do know him, dear. He was in the same year as you."_

"No, I do not. I've never heard any 'Ethan'."

"_Oh, that's because he went by a nickname. What was it again…? Uh… Rooney?"_

"Rooney? There was no Rooney either."

"_No. Was it Honey?"_

"Still none."

"_I think I've sent you their picture, but they were in mask, so I don't think it would help. Uh, was it Manny?"_

"If you meant her senior was the school's janitor, then yes. But, I don't think so," he replied as he opened his iPod where he kept the mentioned picture. Then he realized. He did recognize that grayish silver hair. He recognized it too much.

"_Hey, Frost! Catch this!"_

"_What a loser."_

"_Way to go, Frost."_

"_Come on, Frostbite! Are you going to just stand there all mute?"_

He gasped as realization downed on him. "Bunny," he almost hissed.

"_Oh, right. It's Bunny. Such a cute name for a boy, huh? Jackie, dear? Hello?"_

"Mom, I'm going to turn off the phone now, bye."

"_Wai—"_

He huffed. Then he stood up from his seat, completely ignoring the turned on 'please fasten up your belt' sign. Quickly, he stepped out from the aisle and tried to reach the door. A stewardess stopped him midway.

"I'm sorry, sir. You have to stay in your seat and fasten your seatbelt," she said.

"Don't call me 'sir', I'm not that old," he protested. He tried to walk passed the woman in blue suit.

"But, you have to stay seated."

"This is an emergency; I have to get off from this plane so I won't reach my destination so that my sister won't have to get married." By this, the stewardess stared at him with a funny expression. "Anyway, uh… Brenda," he said after glancing at the stewardess' nametag, "this is an emergency. You wouldn't have understood because it's not you who will have your little sweet sister married with your high school arch nemesis; it's me. So, please, I have to cancel my flight. Just let me off from this plane."

He didn't really care that people started to chatter while staring at him and saying "Hey, isn't that Jack Frost?" and so.

He tried to rush through the barricade of flight attendants but was held in place. He struggled a bit before he felt a sharp pain on his neck and fell unconscious.

* * *

"Ow…" he groaned as he gained his consciousness. His vision was a blur and he knew that his contact lenses must've been fallen when he fell earlier. And, he also found out that his hands were tied. Oh, great.

"Oh, you're awake."

"Yeah, I am."

He narrowed his eyes, trying to focus his eyes to get a better view to the person beside him. No such luck.

"Looks like I'm responsible for the loss of your lenses. I'll look for them."

"No, no, no. it's okay. It'll be such a pain to search something like that in a plane. I have the spare in my bag," he said.

"Want me to get them?"

"Nah, I'm better off like this. Keeps me from noticing how nearer I've become with the doom of my life."

The man beside him chuckled. And he realized that the man did have a nice voice. It was rich and deep—not that he really understood what that meant—and it was in British accent too. Okay, maybe he regret a little about not being able to see. Only a little, though.

"So, do you want to talk to me about it?"

"About what?"

The man chuckled again. "About the doom and all?"

"Well, the thing is… I just realized that my sister—my poor, little, angelic sister—is going to get married with someone who messed up my whole high school life."

"Messed it up?"

"Oh, no. 'Messed up' doesn't even begin to cover it. He… destroyed it."

"How so?"

"I'm not really proud to say this, but, well, I've been bullied way back in high school and this person my sister is going to be married with was the person behind all those bullying and… I may sound selfish, but I just don't want Jamie married that… that…"

"Monster?"

"Yes, that's the word. Not quite enough, but it'll do."

"Alright, how about this. You go there, see how things turn out, if you still don't like him, you screw the wedding."

Jack slumped at his seat. "I don't think I'd be able to do it."

"It's your choice."

He huffed. Maybe, he should listen to this stranger.

And his nose caught a familiar scent. "Hey, are you eating pretzels?"

"You want some?"

"Yes, please. And… uh, are you going to feed me, or… you know, my hands…"

A piece of the treat was pressed on his lips and he quickly opened his mouth to start chewing.

His flight was over with the stranger helped him to get his bag and led him to the restroom where he put on his spare contact. And he didn't see the man anywhere.

* * *

"Jackie!" his mother's voice was really loud. And he missed that the most.

He ran to her and was welcomed by the warmest hug from his mother. Oh, he missed that too. "Hey, Mom, I miss you so much."

"I miss you too, dear. And your father does too. Oh, Lottie and Sophie too. And Jamie, also. And Tooth, Sandy… well, everyone misses you."

Jack laughed when his mother started to list some more people that missed him.

He even almost forgot that Jamie was to be married with the person he hated the most.

* * *

The journey home was over too fast. He didn't want to be home yet because _that man _was going to be there.

"Okay, let's go to your room, dear. I keep it just the way you left it," his mother said while helping him carrying his luggage to his room upstairs.

"Do you mean, you keep it dusty and let the dirty laundry scattered everywhere?" Jack asked with a smile. His mother laughed and softly punched him on the arm. He let a playful 'ow' and ran away before the brunette woman was able to land another punch. It was so much fun until a voice stopped it.

"Terry, you're back," called a voice.

"Oh, Ethan, you look so handsome today too," his mother quickly walked down from the stairway and hugged the gray haired male on the bottom of it. "Ah, I'm sure you remember Jackie. Come here son," she called.

With heavy steps, he walked down the stairs.

_Oh, sure he remembers me,_ Jack thought begrudgingly, _he used to bully me all the time._

"Oho, look at ya, mate! Ya look so different now!" the man said with thick Australian accent while proceeding to throw his arms around Jack.

He let the Australian hugged him, but only because his mother was still there.

"Yea, you look different too," he said flatly.

Then another brunette peeked from behind the wall and she squealed; "Jack!"

Finding a ticket to heaven, Jack quickly removed himself from the man's hug and running to his sister. "Jamie! Gods, I've missed you so much," he said in joy while hugging his sister in a bone-crushing hug.

"Jack, you're breaking my bones," she giggled.

Well, at least the he could just stay away from Bunny.

* * *

"And that was how we met," Bunny, or Ethan, finished his story with an affectionate nuzzle on Jamie's hair.

Jack only played with the leftover cream from his cake on his plate with the spoon on his hand while his other hand propped his head. He was getting bored with the fact that his parents were so absorbed in Ethan's story. "Mom, I'm still tired from all the flying. Can I go to sleep now?"

"It hasn't even reached nine, Jack."

"But I'm tired."

Terry let her son stepped to his room after she found that she couldn't find a good reason for him to stay awake.

When he was in his room, he nodded, satisfied with how his room looked. It was just like when he left it, save for the fact that there wasn't any dirty laundry scattered everywhere.

He threw himself to the soft, fluffy bed, thanking that his mother didn't leave it covered with dust. The last thing he wanted now was dying of suffocation.

Oh, wrong.

It was Bunny marrying his sweet little Jamie.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

Okay, that's all for now.

Mind giving me some review? *puppy eyes*

Love and pretzels  
Shirasaka Konoe


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** You Again

**Summary:** Everything is going smoothly for Jack. He becomes a famous rock star from a bullied, high school nerd. But everything starts to fall apart when he found out the one his little sweet sister is going to marry; his high school time arch nemesis.

**Pairing:** Human!Bunnymund/Jack

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer:** I own nothin'~! But, well, if you insist, I'll gladly accept Jack and Bunny and Pitch to be my property. No? Okay. Still own nothing.

**Pointless Rambling:** Sooo… my connection is acting up again~! I swear I posted this yesterday, but for some reason, fanfiction dot net just hates me. And the connection hates me too. I wanted to post this at the morning before I went to school, but I was late and the connection was veeeery slow, and after school, I have to go to… what do you call them again? The extra class for preparing exam? Cram school? Well, whatever.

And only now the connection decides that it has tortured me enough for today, so it lets me connect to the internet.

Really, that is not funny. D:

And I'm going to sleep now, it is quite late over here.

Anyhow, enjoy~! :D

* * *

"So, yea, I took the liberty of choosin' the best men. And, I kinda pick my best friend. He should be here any minute. I hope you don't mind… I forgot to tell you beforehand," he announced when the Frost family was gathering at the living room that morning. Jack only rolled his eyes. Of course he wouldn't be chosen, not that he would accept the offer anyway, but that was the least Bunny could do, right?

"Oh, Ethan, it's okay. We choose the bridesmaid, you choose the best men."

"Uh… actually, Terry, I'd prefer if ya would just call me 'Aster'," he said again with a big smile on his face.

Again, Jack rolled his eyes. Why couldn't he just stop talking?

"Jack?" Jamie called.

"Huh?"

"You're smearing the butter on your palm."

Jack's eyes snapped to his toast, now coated in thick layer of butter, and his unfortunate palm, also coated in butter.

"Are you sure you're okay? You've been acting a little off since yesterday."

Why did everything, down to the tiny bits of conversation in breakfast, have to revolve around the wedding? Didn't anyone notice how close he was to his breakdown?

The ring from Ethan's, pardon, Aster's phone interrupted the chatter.

"Excuse me for a while," he said and left his seat and out to nowhere.

After a few minutes, Aster came back with a smile on his face, saying that he was going to fetch his friend from the bus stop. Then Terry hand over her car's key and said that Aster could use her car. And she said that he should bring Jack along with him, offering _Jack's_ help to get his friend luggage if he brought any, which Jack refused not so politely—saying he was still hungry and hadn't finished his food—because he just didn't want to regret Jamie's decision any more than he already had by being alone with the man. She shot Jack a look, but Aster just shrugged it off and said that his friend probably wouldn't be bringing any case with him because he was most likely staying at a hotel or something.

Aster left.

And after a half hour of chattering nonsense with his family, Jack noticed the door being opened. And he almost cursed himself for noticing a certain Australian's voice saying; "I want ya all to meet my friend. This is Clifford Black."

But he didn't really mind the deep, rich voice that left an impression of melting dark chocolate. "It is a pleasure to meet you all. I am Clifford Black, just like Aster said, but please, call me Pitch."

Oh, a thousand blistering thunderstorm. He recognized that voice.

But most of all, he recognized that name.

"Pitch Black!" he shouted, pointing at the man dressed in black. "Right? We went to the same high school!"

"Yes, we did. And you still remember that nickname too," he replied with a thin smile on his lips.

"H-how… you were in the same plane as me!" he almost screamed. "An-and-and, we were eating pretzels, and you… how did… why are you… what in the—"

"Oh, you forgot one memorable thing."

"What?"

And Jack remembered. He said about how he hated Aster! No, this could end in a bad way, if not in a very bad way. He was so doomed.

"You spilled your lunch on me? Remember? Third year, on the second month of the first semester?"

"Oh, that… yeah, right… eh… I spilled my lunch on you in high school…" he said sheepishly, mentally sighing in relief that Pitch didn't spill the beans. He thought it was the end.

"It's nice to see you again, Jack."

"Y-yeah… pleasure's mine too."

Terry's cough interrupted their reminiscence. "Are you going to include or exclude the rest of us?" she asked with a smile.

"Pardon my rudeness," Pitch said, slightly bowing his head.

"Don't be so formal with us," Jacob Frost said, giving the lithe arm a light punch. "So, Aster said that you're staying in a hotel?"

Pitch nodded. "Only for a while, though. I left the key to my house here way back in London, and I have to wait for my uncle until he is done with his vacation so I can take the spare key from him."

"Why don't you just stay here? We have a spare room," Jamie said, "The more the merrier, right?"

Their parents seemed to like the idea of having another… son? Well, no matter what, Jack didn't think that would be a good thing for him.

"Yeah, I think he should."

"I'll just cause trouble, Mrs. Frost."

"Nonsense! And please, call me 'Terry'."

"Believe me, I'm not a very good guest, considering how I tend to turn the mood sour."

"No! You have to stay! We can use some help preparing the wedding!" Jacob said.

"Well… now that you said that… but, I don't know…"

Jack fidgeted at that. Who knew what was going to happen? There was absolutely no guarantee that he wouldn't tell Aster—or worst, Jamie—about their little conversation on the plane. _"Please say 'no', please say 'no', please, just say 'no!"_ Jack pleaded in his mind.

"Terry, Pitch is good with ankle biters despite his appearance. Trust me," Aster convinced the couple. Oh, yes. So very convincing indeed. Uh… what were 'ankle biters' again?

"Oh? Is that true?"

"Yes, maybe, I don't know, but I have a lot of experience with my nephews and nieces."

"Then you can watch Lottie and Sophie! How is that? Fair enough, right?" Terry said while looking at her cell phone. There was a message. "And they're currently on the way back from their trip from the mountain! They said they saw a yeti…"

"_Say 'no' already!" _Jack shouted again, in his mind too, of course.

"Uhm… alright then, I suppose I can watch them for you."

"NOOOOO!" he screamed loudly, forgetting the fact that he was only allowed to screamed in disagreement inside his head, resulting five pairs of eyes staring at him. And he realized that. "No! No! I… I… uh… I forgot that I had to feed Shane's hamsters before I left, but I kinda left them without food! Jamie, do you think they will be alright? Those poor hamsters?"

Jamie shot him a confused look. "Didn't you say Shane has a dog, Cole doesn't have pet, and _Kenneth_ has hamsters?" she asked, raising one brow as if in suspicion of Jack hiding something.

"I said that?"

"Yes, over the phone like… two months ago."

"Well, Shane bought hamsters because he's jealous of seeing how close Kenneth is with his pets," Jack answered with the most logical answer he could manage at the time.

"Okay… this is going nowhere. Jack, why don't you help me with groceries? I think I have to buy some extra supply," Terry finally ended the useless banter. She asked her husband to start his car and said that Aster could use hers again to go and take Pitch's goods.

Aster and Jacob walked outside and got into their respective cars, Jamie went back to her room to do some private lady things (Jack didn't know and didn't want to know), and Terry went inside the house to get her purse. Only Pitch and Jack stood in the living room.

"You don't seem to like the idea of me staying here," Pitch broke the silence.

Jack fidgeted again. "Well… about what I said in the plane… about… you know…"

A deep laugh escaped the other's throat. "Ah, so that's the reason. Don't worry, Jack," he said, putting a hand on Jack shoulder and leaning close to the shorter male, whispering; "What happened in the plane stays in the plane. It will be our little secret."

Oh, by the name of the moon! That voice could melt him anytime!

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

Quite a useless chapter, and a bit short, don't you think? A lot of useless things happened in here. I wish I can write better, huff…

Okay, I hope you enjoy the uselessness of this chappie anyway.

Please leave me some review so I'll know which part I should fix~! :D

Love and yeti (?)  
Shirasaka Konoe


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** You Again

**Summary:** Everything is going smoothly for Jack. He becomes a famous rock star from a bullied, high school nerd. But everything starts to fall apart when he found out the one his little sweet sister is going to marry; his high school time arch nemesis.

**Pairing:** Human!Bunnymund/Jack

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer:** I own nothin'~! But, well, if you insist, I'll gladly accept Jack and Bunny and Pitch to be my property. No? Okay. Still own nothing.

**Pointless Rambling:** Chapter 3~! *screamed*

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE, READ THIS~!**

Okay, guys, I need your help.

I have the plot in my head, but the problem is… I don't really have that much idea of what the things Jack would do to spoil Jamie's and Aster's romantic moment. So, if you have an idea, please tell me because I need it. Need it like air. And of course I won't use it without giving you reward, so, with the hope that you like my writing enough, I will make one-shots of any pairing, rating, and genre for the first four reviewers who give me ideas. Please? Please? I'm desperate… *is crying*

Well, that is for another time.

Enjoy this chapter~! :D

* * *

Another boring day with his mother squealing at every single dress on her catalogue. He could've gone crazy if this kept up.

Thankfully, his father was a good man. He snatched the catalogue out of his mother's hand and stated that it wasn't healthy to stay all day inside the house. They really should go somewhere.

Jack did a small fistpump when Terry shrugged and said her husband was right. At least he wasn't going to have any sight of Aster and Jamie popping popcorns into each other's mouth in front of the TV anymore.

Poor Jack. He hadn't the slightest idea of how disappointed he was going to be.

* * *

His parents were nowhere in sight and he couldn't voice his dismay at them at all that way.

**Ice skating.**

**Ice-freaking-skating.**

Of all place they could visit, _why_ the skating rink?

And, did they have to rub his face with their lovey-dovey moment? Jamie almost fell, Aster caught her, they share a hug, and they laughed together like some love struck idiots. No, Jamie was not. Aster was, though.

"Ah, is that jealousy I see?"

"You should get your eyes checked."

Pitch chuckled, deep and low. "Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, it seems," he said, offering Jack a cup of hot chocolate, which was gratefully taken by the white haired male.

Jack only glared at him, and sipped on his hot drink before puffing his cheeks in annoyance. "I swear if they hug one more time, this fun is over and we're going home."

"Why, you can always get there and say you wanted to skate with Jamie, or Aster, if that matters," Pitch said, also taking sip from his hot coffee.

"With who?" he asked, not really expecting an answer. "With Jamie, yes, I'd love to skate with her for all eternity. Aster? No, thank you. I'd rather die."

Once again, Jamie lost her balance and almost fell, Aster caught her, and they hugged some more, and Jack suddenly stood straight, calling the two of them, saying that they should really get home. The brunette looked crestfallen and asked him if they could just skate for another twenty minutes, but he shook his head. She pouted, obviously upset, and Jack couldn't help but to feel guilty.

Thankfully, Pitch was one person he could always count on. "Both of you still have to practice your steps. You wouldn't want to look like two penguins trying to dance, would you?"

"Aw, great. In spoilin' the fun, Pitch, yer the guy," Aster protested, but still took off his skating shoes obediently.

"Well, no one's said otherwise," he replied amusedly.

* * *

Alright. He couldn't always count on Pitch.

Apparently, dancing lesson was just as dreadful as skating, if not worse.

Jamie and Aster had to stay on a constant embrace and it was enough to made Jack's blood boil.

"How about you practice too instead of shooting glares to them?" Pitch said, pulling him from the seat.

"I don't have a partner."

The man chuckled. "Well, I can be your partner."

"Seriously? Dude, there's just no freakin' way I'm taking the lady's role," he refused not so politely. Hell, he was short and lithe, but that didn't mean this tall man I front of him could use that fact to make fun of him.

"I'll be the woman."

"What? You realize that there's no lady about your height, don't you?"

"Then, we can switch roles."

"I still don't like the idea of taking the woman's part."

But like it or not, Jack still took Pitch's hand and let the other guide him to the middle of the room. He circled his right arm around Pitch's waist. "Like this… right?"

"You don't know?"

"No."

"How did you survive in the prom party?"

"Nope. I didn't even go to the prom party, remember?"

"Hmm… I thought you were there but didn't want to join the others."

Jack cringed when he felt he stepped on Pitch's foot. "Sorry. Just… don't talk to me for the moment and I might be able to pull this off."

They moved again.

"Ow."

"Sorry…"

Eventually, the British stopped and placed Jack's feet on his. "_Now_ we can pull this off," he said, smiling slightly at Jack's embarrassment.

* * *

So, Aster did tell the truth.

Pitch was good with children (he figured out that 'ankle-biters' meant children). Not only that, he even seemed to have soft spot on them.

Jack wouldn't be able to answer all those pointless, annoying, little questions from his little twin sisters without losing his mind, yet, Pitch did it just fine.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Black! What's your favorite color?"

"Black, I guess."

"Just like your name!" the little girls squealed.

"Yes, just like my name."

"Do you have any favorite clothes? I like my pink dress and my fairy wings," Sophie chimed.

"And I like my yellow dress and my tiara!" Charlie added.

Pitch pondered for a while and answered, "I think my favourite clothes are my black shirts."

While the man in 'interrogation' didn't really mind being questioned, Jack could barely stand the voices of his two little sisters. He swore they sounded like an alarm went off an hour too early. Annoying and loud.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Because I wear them often, maybe?"

"Why do you wear black often? You can go and pick another color! Black is dull!"

"Well, I'm afraid that my job has really dulled my sense of clothing."

"What's your job?"

"I'm a therapist."

"Thera-what?"

"Therapist."

"What's a therafist?"

Jack lost it at this. "It's 'therapist'. It means he hypnotizes people so they can get a move on with their life," he said while setting down a cup of coffee and three mugs of hot chocolate to the table.

"Ooooh… really? You can do that?"

"I can, but not necessarily. Jack, don't feed your sisters' mind with nonsense."

He only scoffed.

Then the interrogation continued, so did the little, pointless, high-speed chirping hurting his ears, and Jack felt that Pitch staying at his home was a mistake indeed. Only, this time was for a different reason.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

Quite short, eh? And quite another useless chapter, but I really wanted to see Pitch's bonding time with the little girls. 'Sides, I'm kinda getting writer's block at some point of this chapter, so… yeah, that's an excuse.

I hope you like it, though.

Mind leaving review? :D

Love and chocolate~  
Shirasaka Konoe


End file.
